


Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith//Is when it's tested again and again everyday...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Ghost!Nikolai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little goodbye for one of the reasons I train. RIP Nikolai.





	Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith//Is when it's tested again and again everyday...

_“Punch straighter...”_

Fliss’ growl is loud, as she responds as if she can hear his voice, as she begins to punch the bag, harder and faster as time moves past, leaving her trembling and sweating, her voice low and angry. 

“Dammit Nikolai, you were meant to be there...”

She is almost yelling as she punches, twisting into kicking angrily, stopping only when she can’t stand straight, her body sagging even as she grips the bag, her eyes closing slightly, her voice shaking. 

“You were meant to be there...”

He watches as she walks away, sweaty, trembling and angry, dipping into a squat, pushing through her routine angrily, using the pent-up anger to get through, her voice soft as she steps under the shower. 

“I’ll miss you, Ruskie.”


End file.
